


Anniversary

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Future fic. A year since Lucy Chen had been pulled from the ground. She hoped she'd get through it like any other day; but fate wasn't letting her off that easy.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes; Not connected to any other fics

LAPD Officer Lucy Chen woke to a man's lips feathering her right side. She started to smile and then realized what Tim's lips were hovering over. The day of death tattoo that she'd never removed. Lucy had taken his advice for the better this time and worn it as a badge of honor. Some days though it was still a shock to her system. Lucy knew why Tim was kissing her there. Today was a year since he'd pulled her from the ground; from her grave. Lucy shivered and Tim as always was atune to her mood.

“You alright, boot?”Tim asked in a voice rough from sleep.

She hadn't been his boot for four months. When the word had turned into a pet name Lucy didn't know but she wouldn't change it for anything. Lucy knew she'd been silent a little too long because the bed shifted as Tim moved up. She felt him brush her hair away from her neck and for some reason Lucy still didn't turn. Caught up as she was in the memory of that day. Unbiddingly the tears came and Lucy cursed herself. She'd had so much therapy that she thought she'd recovered. Thought she was past it. 

“Lucy?”Tim inquired softly.

In answer Lucy buried herself against Tim's naked chest. Instantly he folded her against him in an embrace.

“I've got you, it's okay. Don't cry.”Tim soothed. “I've got you.”

Lucy's tears soaked Tim's skin and she inhaled the familiar scent of him. They'd been romantically involved since the day she graduated to no one's surprise. He and Rachel had been drifting since her father's visit despite their efforts to make it work. Two months prior to Lucy's graduation they'd broken up. Rachel had still been at the ceremony and Lucy had been grateful even if their friendship wasn't quite what it used to be.

“Babe,”Tim prompted gently. “Talk to me.”

With an effort Lucy pulled herself together and pushed herself away slightly from Tim. She reached up and ran her right hand lightly along the new stubble on his face. Tim caught her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

“I'm sorry, thought I was past it.”Lucy apologized. “Then I'll get hit with a memory and I'm right back there.”

“It's the anniversary.”Tim theorized gently. “Bound to bring it back.”

Lucy sighed and collapsed back against his chest as his arms went around her once more.

“Thought I was stronger.”Lucy whispered.

“You're the strongest person I know, babe.”Tim stated firmly.”I'm grateful every day that you held on until we got there even then it was damn close.”

Lucy shivered again nestling closer. She'd watched Tim's body cam from that day. Lucy had seen him do CPR on her. Had heard the dead quiet of her friends and colleagues as Tim had worked to save her.

“I love you.”Lucy said softly

“I love you too.”Tim responded huskily.

Tim pulled back and tilted her head back with his right hand. His lips captured hers in a kiss with such passion that they didn't leave the bed for another hour. Fortunately they were both working second shift that day.

******  
Tim had taken a Sargent's position at a station near Malibu. Lucy was still at Mid-Wilshire riding with her former roommate Jackson West. She and Tim had moved into a townhouse three months before. Today Jackson had given her a relieved look when she'd got to roll call with a minute to spare.

“Traffic.”Lucy muttered as she slid into her seat.

“Uh huh.”Jackson replied with a knowing grin.

Lucy elbowed her friend and they focused on Grey's briefing. Then it was out to the shop and on patrol. Lucy was grateful that Jackson hadn't mentioned what day it was. Though she did catch him throwing her a concerned look every now and again. Thankfully the morning was full of calls that kept them busy. Nothing too stressful, but enough to keep them occupied. At lunch Lucy received a call from Tim. She stepped away from the table at the food trucks to talk. Needing to see Tim she switched their call to Facetime. He was in his office. Lucy had known Tim wasn't happy being behind a desk fifty percent of the time but she knew he was happy with the promotion.

“Calls have been steady.”Lucy continued. “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Good.”Tim said with a smile. “Let me know when you get close to taking a dinner break and I'll meet you.”

“Will do; looking forward to it.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“Me too.”Tim said returning her smile. “I've been buried in paperwork all morning.”

“Keeps you out of trouble.”Lucy teased.

Tim laughed. Lucy saw Jackson stand and respond to his radio. He waved to her in a beckoning motion. 

“We just got a call; have to go.”Lucy said in farewell. “Love you.”

“Love you too, stay safe.”Tim replied as he ended the call.

*********  
Around three Lucy responded to Dispatch that they'd assist. Harper and her rookie were in a foot pursuit of two car thieves. They'd both bailed from the stolen car and of course had taken off in opposite directions. They got within two blocks of where Harper's last call had been. Lucy spotted a man matching one of the descriptions booking it towards a dilapidated warehouse.

“There!”Lucy shouted as she pointed.

Jackson maneuvered the shop up over curbs and closer to intercepting the car thief. The man scaled a chain link fence and dropped to the other side.

“Let me out and circle around.”Lucy suggested.

Jackson slowed to a stop just long enough for Lucy to exit the SUV. She heard the sound of tires on gravel as her partner accelerated. Lucy reached the fence and heaved herself up and over glad now for the morning runs she and Tim had started every day. When Lucy ducked into the small space where the door used to be it took her eyes a moment to adjust. Once she did she saw the thief at the middle point having been slowed by debris. 

“LAPD!”Lucy shouted as she scrambled forward. “Stop!”

“Not going back to jail!”The thief shouted as he ran up and over a pile of wood and dirt.

Lucy had just reached the area ahead of that mound. Her right foot hit soft dirt and she felt the all too familiar sound of an earthquake. Lucy's police radio crackled to life. She heard Harper and Jackson's voices but she couldn't make out the words. It was a strong quake. The dirt shifted under her foot and Lucy fell. Just as she started to stand the building fell in on itself. Lucy heard the car thief ahead of her yell and then she was falling. The dirt mound collapsing inward as wood and roof shingles fell in a horrifically loud noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Jackson had parked the SUV just as reinforcements arrived. Harper was still chasing her car thief on foot. They had started toward the warehouse Lucy had entered when the quake hit. Everyone froze and Jackson reached for his radio. Then the old building in front of him collapsed the walls not strong enough any more to support the roof. He and the other officers ducked behind their shops as it went in a swirl of debris and dirt.

“Lucy!”Jackson shouted fearfully.

Grabbing his radio Jackson spoke rapidly into it.

“West to Chen what's your twenty?”Jackson demanded.

Silence.

“West to Chen please respond.”Jackson tried once more his gaze fixed on the rubble.

When the second call went unanswered Jackson swore. He couldn't believe fate would be this cruel; not on this day of all days. Jackson had been afraid this anniversary would come back to bite them and that premonition had come true.

*******  
Lucy coughed as she got to her feet. She couldn't stand up straight but she could stretch her arms out. It was a basement or had been Lucy realized as her flashlight lit up the space. Because of earthquakes basements were rare in California. No, Lucy corrected herself as the ceiling sloped not a basement but something that had been used to work on cars. She could see remains of a car lift and oil stains. 

She knew her radio was broken; it'd taken the brunt of her fall. Lucy now reached for her cell phone hoping against hope for signal. Even as she held the device up the ground rumbled once more and Lucy looked for somewhere to shelter fighting against the growing panic.

*******  
Tim would be glad when this day was done. He'd had nothing to do but paperwork and reports. Tim found himself much looking forward to dinner with Lucy. Since it was just three Tim set himself a goal to get through the stack of folders before calling it a day. That was when the quake hit. Tim swore and moved out of his office in a flash. His station was smaller than Mid-Wilshire but mostly the same layout minus the second floor. Officers in the bull pen looked his way. Tim felt the strength of this quake and urged everyone outside.

Reaching the sidewalk, Tim went into command mode counting heads making sure everyone was there. That was when his cell phone rang. He almost didn't hear it over the chaos. Tim frowned seeing Wade Grey's name on the caller ID. Just one C.O checking in with another, Tim told himself as he answered fighting off the feeling of dread.

“Bradford.”Tim answered grimly.

“Tim, I'm on my way to you.”Grey began.

“Just a earthquake.”Tim protested. “Nothing I can't handle.”

“Chen's unaccounted for.”Grey said solemnly. “I'll tell you the details once I get there.”

Tim knew it was bad from the tone of his friend's voice. 

“Is she hurt?”Tim demanded.

“We don't know.”Grey said firmly. “I'll be there in ten.”

The call ended and Tim swore as cold icy fear crept up his spine. Grey's words echoed through his troubled worried thoughts.

_'Chen's unaccounted for.'_

An aftershock hit and Tim was forced back to the current situation. He looked at the swaying trees and the glass falling from shattered windows. Tim's imagination worked overtime as he came up with scenarios of how his girlfriend could've gone missing during an earthquake. The ten minutes seemed to pass like hours before Grey's SUV pulled up lights flashing. Tim met his former C.O half way.

“I've gotten Sgt. Miller to take over for you.”Grey began without preamble.

Tim's fear intensified.

“What happened?”Tim asked tightly.

Grey placed a supportive hand on Tim's right shoulder. Tim felt his face pale. Had Grey gotten new information since the phone call?

“Is she dead?”Tim queried surprised that his voice was strong.

The brief hesitation on Grey's part nearly dropped Tim to his knees. He remained on his feet and his back straight by sheer will power. As stoic as Tim tried to appear outwardly inside his heart was reeling. Lucy had to be okay; just had to be.

“She and West were chasing a car thief.”Grey explained. “The car thief was on foot having abandoned the vehicle. Chen had gotten out of the shop and took after him into an abandoned building. West had gone around to cut him off with the shop. Then the quake hit and the building fell.”

“No.”Tim whispered as he staggered back a step.

Grey gripped Tim's shoulders steadying him.

“We don't know anything.”Grey repeated firmly. “West saw her go in. That's the last known sighting we have.”

Tim nodded not trusting his voice.

“Come on.”Grey urged. “I just saw Miller arrive. We'll brief him and get going.”

The handover of Tim's command seemed to take forever. Finally they were in Grey's SUV and speeding away.

“I know today being the anniversary of her rescue makes this difficult.”Grey stated softly. “But Chen's a damn good officer. She'll find a way to stay alive.”

“If she doesn't panic.”Tim said worriedly as he stared out the window.

“Lucy's come a long way.”Grey replied quietly. “She'll make it through this.”

Tim hoped he was right. Lucy had barely recovered from being buried alive once. If she was trapped in a small space this time Tim knew Lucy would be battling herself for survival as much as anything else.  
/Hang in there, babe./Tim thought silently. /We'll find you./


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

The second aftershock sent more of the ceiling coming down. Lucy knew she wasn't getting out the way she'd come in. Coughing once more from the dirt and dust Lucy turned on her flashlight. Lucy pulled out her phone again to check for a signal and wasn't surprised to find no signal. Lucy was grateful she had enough space to move around. If she lost that Lucy knew her sanity would go with it. She couldn't endure that again. With determination Lucy began to search for a way out.

*******  
Jackson watched as another officer put the dirt covered car thief into the back of a shop. The paramedics had checked him over and the youth only had a few cuts and bruises. The thief had told Jackson the last time he'd seen the 'chick cop' had been after he'd jumped over a mound of dirt and debris. He'd said she'd started to follow when the quake hit.

There were twenty officers now working to pull away debris from the fallen building. Heavy digger machines were in route. Jackson wasn't sure how much help they'd be with the instability of the scene. He was afraid if one of the digger machines moved wrong any chance of finding Lucy would be lost forever. Swallowing hard Jackson returned to digging.

******  
“Oh God.”Tim whispered as he caught his first look at the collapsed building.

It was a literal pile of shingles, wood and cement. There was nothing telling where the four walls had been. It was one massive pile of debris. He found himself out of the SUV before Grey had put it in park. Tim was racing forward when the sound of a large vehicle backing up drew his attention. He also heard the familiar sound of a chopper.

“Airship?”Tim asked Grey.

“Just arrived.”Grey confirmed. “They should be able to help us narrow the area of search.”

“Sir,”Jackson interjected coming forward. “We pulled out the car thief Chen was pursuing. He reports she was in the middle of the building when the quake hit.”

Tim swore as he looked at the large area of debris. He looked at the neighboring buildings they were a little too close for comfort but seemed stable. If they got any more weight on that debris field......Tim shoved the thought aside and moved to the front of the search party. A hard hat and gloves were handed to him and Tim put them on. The thought of Lucy under there turned his stomach. He had to hold it together; she needed him to do that.  
*****

“You alright?”Grey asked Jackson quietly.

The youth's gaze was fixed on the fallen building where his partner was trapped.

“I was in the shop, Sir.”Jackson replied almost automatically.

“That's not what I meant.”Grey pointed out.

“I just wanted her to get through this day as any other day.”Jackson said grimly finally meeting his C.O's gaze. “Caleb already took enough from her.”

“I know.”Grey agreed. “Chen kept her head the last time; she'll do it again. Bradford trained her well.”

“I hope you're right.”Jackson commented quietly as he and Grey joined the search party.

*******  
Lucy found what she was looking for in the far left corner of the space. It was half buried but she'd still spied the metal. It was a sewer drain. Lucy shown her flashlight through the grates and her hope rose. It didn't look like it was blocked in any way. Working quickly Lucy found a large piece of wood and used it to pry off the sewer cover. It took time since who knew how many decades since it'd been lifted. Finally the metal cover was off and Lucy shown the light down once more to make sure the way was clear. Not seeing anything major Lucy made her way down. She prayed the aftershocks would hold off until she was above ground again.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Dusk was falling and Tim was amazed at how little progress they had made. The airship had reported no heat signatures in the rubble. He refused to believe that meant Lucy was dead. It may be corny but they had a connection deeper than anything he'd ever experienced. Tim knew if she was gone he'd feel it. His heart was telling him Lucy was still alive; still fighting.

********  
Lucy was lost. She'd made so may turns since leaving the collapsed building that she didn't know where she was. On top of that she hadn't seen an exit yet. Lucy just needed to get high enough to where she could get signal to her cell phone and she could call for help. Lucy trudged on through the ankle high dark water. 

Finally about twenty feet ahead Lucy saw a sliver of daylight. She nearly cried out with joy as she ran forward. Soon she'd be free and home with Tim. Lucy was halfway to the slice of daylight when her left foot caught on something. Lucy caught herself in time to keep from pitching forward but pain seized her ankle. She tried to put weight on it but the answering shockwave of pain told her it was broken. Fighting tears she leaned back against the dirty wall. She just needed to catch her breath for a moment.  
******  
While the search continued Grey had been coordinating with the techs. Trying to get a lock on Lucy's phone. Dispatch reported signal wasn't going through to her radio. Grey was hoping that if her radio was broken her cell had at least survived and had enough battery for the techs to track. Problem was some of the area cell towers had been damaged by the quake. They needed a tower to get a ping to her location. Half hour before they lost daylight and Grey's radio crackled to life. It was the pilot of the airship.

“Sir, techs think they got a hit on Officer Chen's phone.”The pilot reported. “About a mile from the debris field.”

“A mile?!”Grey repeated in shock. “That can't be accurate.”

“It could be if she found a way out.”The pilot theorized. “There are sewer tunnels in the area.”

“Send me the coordinates.”Grey ordered as he started walking towards Bradford. 

“Yes, Sir.”The pilot affirmed ending the radio call.

Grey knew that if anyone could find a way out it was Lucy Chen. Still he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up especially Tim. He filled Jackson and Tim in and they left the scene following the directions the airship had given them.  
*********  
Tim reached the spot first. They were a few blocks away from the debris field. The sewer grate was in the curb not big enough for a human to get in or out. Still Tim flattened himself on his stomach and shown his flashlight in.

“Lucy?”Tim called. “Lucy? Can you hear us?”  
********  
Down below Lucy heard her former T.O's voice echo through the tunnels and her heart lept. She saw the beam of a flashlight and nearly sagged with relief. They'd found her some how.

“Yes!”Lucy shouted. 

“Are you hurt?”Tim asked worriedly.

“Broke my left ankle.”Lucy replied. “Can't move very fast.”

“Stay where you are.”Tim ordered. “We'll find an entry point and come to you.”

“Okay.”Lucy responded. 

The flashlight beam clicked off and Lucy found herself already missing Tim's voice. She hung onto the fact that it wouldn't be long now before she'd be free. Lucy couldn't wait to get above ground. On her trek through the sewers she'd kept her mind on putting one foot in front of the other. Not letting herself think of being underground. Now that she could only wait her mind began to wander. Lucy could still hear the dirt hitting the top of the barrel as Caleb buried her. Lucy shivered and huddled back against the wall.

*****  
It was another three blocks before they found a man hole cover. The three men quickly lifted it and set it aside. Grey kept in radio contact with the airship. Tim could hear sirens indicating backup was on the way. It was full dark now as Tim, Jackson and Grey moved down the ladder and into the sewers. Three flashlights banished the darkness as they made their way quickly towards where Lucy was. They were almost to her when another aftershock hit. Tim cursed as the three men froze. Up ahead Tim heard Lucy scream and the sound of debris falling.

“Lucy!”Tim called out unable to keep the fear from his voice.

Only silence answered him. Tim swore once more and took off at a run the other two men close at his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

When the ground moved under her feet once again Lucy prayed it wasn't as strong as the others had been. Thankfully it wasn't but it was enough to loosen part of the decaying tunnel ceiling near her. She couldn't help but scream as it started to tumble towards her. Lucy flung herself backwards. She hit her head on something. Not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough to daze her. Lucy heard Tim call her name but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Her head was spinning and nausea clawed at her stomach. The darkness around her seemed to swim and it took all of Lucy's will power not to pass out.  
*******  
There was a small pile of debris in the path of the tunnel but not enough to keep the men from jumping over. Tim's flashlight beam bounced before it finally found Lucy. She was sitting in the disgusting dark water her face pale. Her hair was disheveled and she was covered in dirt. To Tim she was beautiful. As he got closer Tim saw her brown eyes were unfocused and she seemed dazed.

“Lucy?”Tim called worriedly as he reached her. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, just a little woozy hit my head on something.”Lucy responded weakly.

Tim saw blood oozing from a gash on the left side of her forehead.

“Let's get her out of here.”Grey ordered. “Ambulance will be waiting where we came in.”

Jackson moved forward to help but Tim scooped Lucy up in his arms.

“I've got her.”Tim said firmly as he moved past them and back the way they'd come.

“Tim.”Lucy said softly her voice cracking.

“You're safe now.”Tim soothed. “You'll be okay.”  
******  
A few minutes later Lucy was so happy to be above ground. Tim set her gently in the ambulance and then got in. The doors closed and the siren blared as they raced away towards the hospital. 

“I want to go home.”Lucy said quietly.

“As soon as the doctor checks you over.”The young blonde female paramedic soothed. “From what I've heard you were lucky there's nothing left of that building.”

Lucy's gaze met Tim's and she saw mirrored in his eyes how fortunate she'd been. He was having trouble masking what the last few hours had put him through. She caught glimpses of worry, fear and grief.

“Yes, I was.”Lucy agreed her voice catching.

Tim reached over and took Lucy's right hand in his interlacing their fingers. Lucy saw him swallow hard. Knew he'd relived what had happened last year. How close that had been. They'd survived that day and they'd survived this anniversary. Lucy squeezed Tim's hand then closed her eyes silently counting her blessings. She was so lucky to have found a way out. Lucy sent off a silent prayer of thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Anniversary  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Epilogue

It was nearly midnight before Lucy was finally home. The hospital had insisted on running a cat scan and observing for a concussion. When she'd passed the last test, the last observation Lucy had been released. Tim had returned to his station briefly to check on things and was there when Lucy was being handed discharge paperwork and medication. Lucy was also given a pair of crutches since even when wrapped her ankle couldn't support any weight. The doctor had scheduled surgery for her the next day. Because of that he'd wanted to keep her overnight. Stating it'd be less of a hassle for Lucy to go home only to return in such a short time. Lucy had insisted and the doctor had relented.

The quake had registered a seven on the Richter scale. Fortunately Los Angeles hadn't been the epicenter that had been south of the city. Still it'd been a strong enough earthquake to cause damage and Lucy could see it as they drove home. Power was out in most places, palm trees had fallen, buildings had windows blown out.

When they arrived home their townhouse had no power. Tim parked as close as he could to their front door and helped Lucy out of the truck. Even on crutches Lucy was still able to find their stash of candles and flashlights. Within minutes their home flickered with warm comforting candle light. Lucy knew with the power out there might not be hot water but at this point a cold one would be welcome. She picked up a flashlight and headed to the bathroom.

“I'm going to take a shower.”Lucy told Tim.

“Will you be alright on your own?”Tim asked.

“I'll manage.”Lucy replied then hobbled to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed Lucy sank back against it. She rested the crutches against the wall behind the door. Lucy set the flashlight on the counter. The beam created crazy shadows in the small room. For a moment Lucy felt the walls closing in on her. Since the kidnapping she'd had episodes of claustrophobia. Taking a deep breath Lucy pushed through the fear and the room returned to it's feeling of normalcy. She quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. 

Lucy had been so fortunate to find that sewer grate today. She knew if she'd had to wait for rescue buried under the rubble it would've been torture. Lucy was beyond grateful that she hadn't had to go through that. She'd healed as much as she could from the kidnapping but that scenario would've set her back and Lucy wasn't sure if she'd have been able to heal again.  
*****  
Half an hour later Lucy and Tim were in bed. The candles and flashlights were off. Tim had showered as well and changed clothes. Lucy was so tired she was nearly asleep as soon as she lay against the sheets. Tim pulled her into his arms and kissed her. This kiss was soft and tender. 

“Think you took ten years off my life today, boot.”Tim chided gently.

Lucy could hear the fear behind the teasing and snuggled back against him.

“Fate doesn't want me to forget this day.”Lucy said a hint of bitterness in her voice.

“When I saw what was left of that building.....”Tim trailed off his voice catching. “I knew you'd hold on until we found you but as we continued to search.....today scared the hell out of me, Lucy. I knew what you were going through and I couldn't get to you; couldn't comfort you.”

“You found me; just like always.”Lucy replied softly. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Lucy.”Tim said huskily.

Lucy felt him tighten his embrace and she rested her head on his chest. Within minutes she was asleep.

end


End file.
